Just Nerd Things
by aloeveins
Summary: Tadashi wakes up from a pretty nice dream only to find that, it was in fact, not a dream. Someone's getting some payback. Kinks included. Various POV, First M Fic ever,ought be adding more, Just know I am going down below this fic. Enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

An incredible shock of pleasure rips through my core and I writhe in the sheets below, letting out a lusty moan. Whatever that was, I want to feel it again so I thrust upwards in search for that friction and heat but for a moment my body finds only air.

Then a rough pair of hands are on me, touching me, tugging at me through my boxers. I'm already soaked and wet to the touch. I can't see a thing but I feel the hottest burning sensation and I swear it's liquid lust laced through my veins. All I want is to release. The mysterious hands don't stop, I feel them dip into my underwear and grasp my length. I cry out in shock as cold fingertips begin to squeeze at the base and then stroke me all the way to my weeping slit.

_Don't stop. Don't stop..._

I don't care how loud I am, I don't care what people downstairs think, I scream, I moan, I beg the hands to milk me dry already. One stroke. Two strokes. Three strokes and on the fourth I cry out, my hips thrust upwards with a shudder.

I feel myself release in spurts that seem never ending. The release jars my body and I lay for a while panting and moaning due to the searing hot pleasure.

My body tensed and I awoke breathless, my hands tangled in the sheets and my chest heaving up and down.

"Oh god..."

It was still dark in the room but I don't have to look under the sheets to find out that I'm an utter mess.  
It was a dream, but it felt so real.  
I felt blood rush to my face just at the memory of it. I'm quite embarrassed at just how imaginative my mind can get. I rest my forearm over my face and quietly groan at myself. It was rare for me to have these types of dreams now, I've had a good streak of decent dreams that didn't involve, well, urges.

_'Tadashi, you are not a twelve year old pre-pubescent child with raging hormones. Get it together...'_

I shifted uncomfortably in the sheets. Deciding that just about now, a shower would be a great idea I had sat up but I suddenly recoiled with a gasp at the touch of something warm and foreign against my foot.

"Mochi?" I whisper into the seemingly empty darkness.

I switch on the lamp and as my eyes adjust to the light I see a wide-eyed Hiro at the foot of my bed and I laugh.

"How long have you been there?" I ask him casually, rubbing at the sleep in my eyes. In my mind I really hoped he wasn't awake because of me, and the sounds I really, really hoped I hadn't made.

"Uh..." His throat made a loud and audible gulp as he said, "N-not long. Are you okay? You sounded like... Like you were having a nightmare. "

'Far from it.' I immediately thought.

I ran a hand through my hair, relieved. "Yeah. Yeah, it was a vivid dream. I just-"

When I focused a little closer on Hiro's appearance I noticed how his hair was extremely mussed than normal, his somewhat flushed face... his guilty expression, and the way his small hands were placed awkwardly on his lap.

I looked down at the messy sheets, and then back at my disheveled little brother who squirmed under my long gaze.

"Did you? Were you..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence when Hiro immediately leaped off my bed and dashed across the room to escape.

I tossed the sheets to the side, which I would have to remember to throw in the laundry later, and chased after the kid.

Hiro was halfway down the stairs when I reached out to slide my arms around his waist and we toppled down the remaining steps with several thuds and groans. He was like a potato sack of flailing arms so I had to pin his small body against mine because he was so insistent in evading me.

"Woah! Where are you trying to go, Little brother?"

"Let me go!"

Hiro would not stop struggling against me and I stifled a moan when I felt him move against my hips.

"Want to tell me what happened back there?"

"No way!"

"Want to show me, then?"

"N-no."

I wound my arms tighter around his shoulders and whispered ever so softly into his ear. "You were touching me. Weren't you, little brother?"

I laughed, and pressed my lips to his neck. He didn't deny it.

"Unbelievable. "

"I really did think you were having a bad dream at first, " he looked up at me with accusing eyes, "but apparently you weren't."

'It was definitely a good dream.'

"Mhmm. And you just suddenly had the urge to, uh, fondle me? Like this..."

I cupped my hand around his bulge and Hiro gasped and jerked against my palm.

"And like this?"

I gingerly wedged my thigh between his shaking legs, the feeling caused him to claw desperately at my back.

"Tadashi," he whimpered.

I could feel my own my length pulsing and I sighed, holding him to my chest.

"Yeah... Just imagine the sensations you're feeling right now. Imagine them as ten times worse. "  
He buried his face into my t-shirt and the way he clung to me reminded me of a koala bear.  
"I'm joking," I say after a moment, "but not quite. " I chuckled into his hair and said, "You gave me a really nice dream Hiro and I think you know that it was anything but a nightmare.

I suddenly didn't really care about his reasons for feeling me up when I was a sleep. I'll have a talk with him about that later. But right now, he felt so amazing. However I said, "Do you want me to do this? To touch you?"

I heard a muffled, "Yes" and I felt pleased. My eyes caught sight of bare skin just above the area where his shorts hung low on his hips so I massaged the soft yet defined dips and ripped off his shorts and boxers. He yelped when I sat him up along with me. I felt a wall against my back, then his arms wrapped around my neck as he tried to thrust against my stomach, but in this position, I was in control.

"It's my turn."

His breath was hot on my neck as I wrapped my hand around him.

"You want this?"

I began to thumb the top which leaked wet, pearly drops.

"Tadashi, Tadashi, Tadashi..." He murmured my name over and over. I nearly came myself right then and there, but I had to reward this mischievous kid.

"Are you ready Hiro? Hold on to me. We're going to try something new, okay ?"

He groaned irritably against my shoulder but as my fist squeezed around the base of his being, he cried out. I shifted him in my lap and used my other hand to run up and down the rest of the shaft while keeping a firm gqrip at the base. Hiro responded to this quite nicely, he spread his legs farther around my hips to get a better angle. I felt his wetness seep through my shirt.

I was nearly breathless when I spoke, "Hiro, I'm going to count down from five, c-can't come until one-"

"Nerd," he moaned against my neck.

I huffed with smirk and released my grip on him. He shuddered at the loss of touch. Hiro's head shot up and he quickly amended, "No! Oh god wait- please Tadashi-"

"I do have a project I should be working on. After all nerds are always working on nerd things. Maybe I'll go and-"

He ran his hands through my hair in the most tantalizing way while kissing my throat. I've never quite talked dirty about "nerd" things with Hiro but it was somewhat of a turn on as he pleaded, "No, no! I'm your nerd thing, I'm your nerd, please, please touch me, work on me."

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing and decided to comply. I placed my hands back on his length and asked, "Whose the nerd now?"

"Me."

I pressed a tender kiss to his forehead.

"Are you ready now, nerd?"

Once I felt him nod against my shoulder I began to move my hand.

"Five."

He balled his own fists up in my t-shirt and let out a moan of frustration.

"Four."

I pressed the flat side of my finger nail to his small, throbbing member and dragged it against the underside vein all the way to the tip. Hiro arched his back in pleasure and began to make hot, incoherent noises.

"Three."

I stared down at the space between us and watched as my little brother's lithe hips erratically moved against my hands. I began to thrust my own hips upwards and felt his bottom brush against my tight bulge. Oh, it wasn't enough.

"Two."

My face was hot and stars began to sprinkle my vision as I worked my long fingers along his member. My toes curled along the hardwood floor and I released one hand from Hiro's length to pull him closer. He bounced up and down on my lap as I caused pulses of pleasure to run across his skin.

I just- I needed him. I needed Hiro.

But he needed me more.

So I tugged on him from base to tip, then I twisted my wrist and pressed my rough palm against the moist, rosy head of his length because I knew it would elicit the most beautiful feeling. It was as close of a sensation to the one Hiro had caused me to feel just not too long ago.

My voice was so hoarse and low that I could barely hear myself speak.

"Are you ready, nerd? One."

All I could heard was his smothered cries as I squeezed my eyes shut and crushed our lips together for as long as the pleasure lasted. I shuddered against Hiro who shamelessly rode out his pleasure against my thigh.

"Come on, Hiro. Come on..."

I didn't stop touching his body until Hiro collapsed in my arms and I came in the confines of my pants. My right hand was filled with his cum, but really, it had gotten everywhere.

Hiro was still catching his breath when our gazes locked. I stared into his hazed eyes as my languid tongue tasted the seed that covered my fingers.

"I didn't know that a nerd could taste so good," I stated with a grin.

"Shut up." He yanked my head down and grazed my lips with his tongue. I laid him down across the floor and deepened the kiss.

"Don't ever be afraid to ask for this, Hiro. Unless getting someone off while they are asleep is your kink. "

"Okay... but maybe it is my kink." He pouted.

I released Hiro from my hold and hauled him to his feet.

"Well, thanks to your kink, I have to get cleaned up. You're pretty rough, nerd. "

Hiro looked away and crossed his arms against his body self consciously. Unsatisfied with his reaction, I kissed just below his ear.

"It was good though," I assured him, and although he tensed and warmth filled his cheeks, he didn't look convinced, so I nuzzled his neck and pressed several kisses against his lips . "Really good."

I whispered, " And I kind of want more. "

He moaned and gave me a glazed look that caused pleasure to stir in my core. With the bathroom doorknob under my hand, I gestured to Hiro.

"You're free to join me, " I looked down at the moistness in his shorts and gave him a pointed look.

"If you'd like. "

He rocked back on his heels and licked those small, flushed lips of his. He hotly stomped his way passed me into the bathroom and said, "It takes a nerd to know a nerd."

* * *

**4.14.15**

Star Glazed here ! I absolutely love the BH6 and the Hamada bro's platonic relationship. (fsshsfshffffsssshh my td ham) Despite this my mind awful mind came up this and now I think I have a cell room reserved for me in hell. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this you heathens. This was my first M rated fic ever. Eeeep so you can imagine how nervous I am. Please review if you enjoyed it and share your thoughts for future chapters lmao. (If they are nice ones) Please forgive my grammar I typed this on mobile, That's all for now, bye !


	2. Chapter 2

A harsh shiver traveled up Hiro's spine just as the door shut softly with a click. His entire being was incredibly flushed, partly because of the events that had just transpired and partly due to his embarrassment that hit him after realizing what he had called himself.

_Nerd._

But not just any nerd. He admitted that he was his big brother's nerd.

Which was _so_ wrong.  
Tadashi was supposed to be his nerd, not the other way around. However, after getting his own brother off in his sleep, then getting chased and pinned down under such a hot, delicious body, desperation had gotten the best of him and Hiro was beginning to feel like the nerd he had appointed himself.

But he liked it.

Or did he?

Maybe it was reverse psychology that was taking place. Or maybe it was the way that Tadashi always managed to take control of him and have his way with him at night when Hiro relentlessly teased him about his nerd school during the day.

Either way, Hiro knew that once the other's warm, strong hands had a grip on him, he became a vulnerable mess of a flustered, squirming teen.  
Hiro snapped out of his rapid fire thoughts and turned around to start the bath. He placed the plug in its place and began to run the water to a jacuzzi-like temperature.  
A bath would be good.  
It would give them more time to talk and... Do other things.

While Hiro moved to pour some type of pink hued bubble solution into the bath his legs trembled at the memories of late nights spent in the shower with Tadashi, but they never really took baths together, not since they were kids with playing quacking rubber duckies and mini water guns.  
Hiro eyed the dimensions small rectangle shaped tub. Would they both even fit in there?  
His heart raced at the thought of his and Tadashi's bodies pressed flushed together and his pulse sped up even more at the sensation of an oh too familiar sweet breath against his cheek and an inescapable pair of arms enveloping him from behind.

"Hmmm, a bath? Look at you tonight, wanting to actually spend some quality time with your big brother," Tadashi teased, tugging Hiro's shirt up and over his head.  
Hiro's eyes widened and his face warmed due to the action but he went along with it. Tadashi used to help him undress as kids and it was a good older brother gesture back then, but now...  
"You're not out in the streets, so I'm not complaining."  
That earned an eye roll from Hiro.

"Yeah, sometimes inviting the nerd to the party is a nice, decent gesture-"

Hiro's quip was silenced as Tadashi caressed the moistness between his legs.  
"I think we established who exactly the nerd in this relationship is, "Tadashi reminded and whispered with a smile, "And not a single thing that you put me through a moment ago couldn't be considered decent."

Hiro let out a frustrated groan because of how Tadashi was acting tonight, but more so because he felt annoyed at another knot of heat in his tummy and it was more than rising steam that was making it harder to breathe.

"Not a nerd." He pushed his brother hands away and slipped out of his shorts, quickly stopping the running water before it could overflow.  
He'd show him up, somehow.  
Hiro climbed over the edge of the tub and plopped into the warm water, causing splashes, sloshes of water to run over the tub's walls. So much for trying to keep the floor clean. He sat still despite how the water's hot temperature made his skin flush crimson.  
Hiro eyed Tadashi's fully clothed form accusingly. "Are you coming in or what?"  
Hiro didn't realize that Tadashi's eyes had been glued to him since he'd undressed himself and it was starting to make him feel awkward over his naked body, despite being covered by mountains of bubbles. Hiro shrugged and wrapped his arms around his knees subconsciously.  
"What?"  
He held his breath until Tadashi shook his head and began to undress with a wide smile that seemed to stick. He heard him chuckle and raised an eyebrow at Tadashi's antics.  
"Why are you laughing?" Hiro muttered feeling out of the loop.

"Nothing."

Tadashi's laugh was the type that was breathless. It was true and sweet and Hiro didn't know what to do about it. So Hiro held his nose and submerged his head under the glorious layer of bubbles. It was like the water was swaddling his being and felt so nice, almost as nice as Tadashi's hands roaming about his body. His sensitive member twitched under the bath water as he broke back to the surface with a gasp and a mouthful of bubbles. Tadashi had gotten in by the time Hiro opened his eyes he surprised him by swiping some bubbles off of him from behind. Hiro turned around and watched as Tadashi brought handful of bubbles to his nose.

"Flowers." Tadashi guessed

"Roses," Hiro said immediately.

When Tadashi gave him a look he explained, "I… I didn't buy it. I swear I did not buy rose scented bubble bath soap." Hiro tried to sound convincing and did that little arm swing gesture he did when he lied. Tadashi just snorted. "Aaand I'm going back under."

Before he could escape into the bubbles, Tadashi pulled him towards his chest, causing the foam to fly everywhere. "Just how romantic were you planning to get tonight?"

Hiro stiffened and pressed his lips together because for once, he didn't have a snippy comeback.  
"Honestly, I just wanted to have a good night with you." When Tadashi had arrived at home, the first thing he did was conk out on his bed and Hiro bet it was because of some lab project he was working on. Hiro frowned at how is brother wasn't up to spending the night with him, so he had taken the liberty of doing things his way. Even though it hadn't really gone his way, it had gone pretty well. So far.

Hiro inhaled sharply when Tadashi firmly gripped his bottom, bringing their dripping wet bodies together. He could finally feel Tadashi, naked and bare against him and it felt wonderful. But it was also rare, so he took the moment to roll his hips intently against Tadashi's toned stomach and let out an unabashed moan in doing so.  
Tadashi ran his soapy hands up and down Hiro's sided and mouthed against his throat, "Want to end this night with a bang?"

_'W-what?'_

Hiro gulped and asked, "Who's banging who?" The excitement in his voice was restrained, not quite caring whether it was one way or the other. He rely wanted to know if Tadashi actually meant it. They've only ever touched each other despite how Hiro would insist on going further. He wanted to go further, but Tadashi would refuse to do so. Every time Hiro asked, he wouldn't give him an answer as to why and it was frustrating, but Hiro was always assumed it was a sense of responsibility Tadashi was trying to uphold as the older brother. He really wanted to change that tonight.

"Mmmm, just an expression." Tadashi ran his tongue over Hiro's collarbone, collecting water droplets along the skin. "Didn't you have your fun when you felt me up in my sleep?"

Hiro frowned and brought his arms between him and Tadashi like a firm barrier, causing the other to stop his ministrations.  
In a small voice he said, "I want more, Tadashi."

Tadashi cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked, "More? I was just getting around to that-"

"I want more than 'fun'," Hiro blinked water out of his eyes, forcing himself to look Tadashi straight in the eye. He hoped that if he did, Tadashi might understand just how badly he wanted it. He swallowed hard before saying, "I want you."

The older Hamada merely gave a warm smile, brushing away a piece of dark hair that was plastered to the younger one's cheek. Tadashi assured him, "You have me."

Tadashi noticed Hiro's expression showed that he was unconvinced.

His eyes searched him for something that wasn't right. It was obvious he wasn't getting the hint. Hiro's eyes pleaded for understanding, and Tadashi finally realized what he was referring to.

_Sex._

Tadashi withdrew his hands and left Hiro's body feeling cold.

"No."

"Why?"

"_Because_, Hiro."

"But look at us!" Hiro motioned to the way their bodies just fit each other. "Why can't we? Because what? What? Do you, do you not want to?" He finally asked, heart thrumming.  
Tadashi winced at the hurt in his voice. He knew what was about to ensue if he didn't give an answer. Could he even blame him though? Tadashi never gave him an adequate answer, and not because he didn't know what to say. It didn't matter whether he'd yes or no; the end result would be the same. He'd always make sure of it.

"Hiro, I-"

He'd been avoiding Hiro's questioning ever since their relationship had developed and he knew he'd have to answer honestly soon. But what could he possibly say that sounded right?

What, was he supposed to say; 'I don't want to hurt you, you're not mentally ready plus I don't want to make a mistake that can't be undone?'

He didn't want Hiro to regret being with him. At the same time, he questioned Hiro's state of mind and whether or not he was just an enamored fourteen year old lusting after his older brother. But oh, it was his own fault too. Just how many time did he imagine slamming Hiro into his mattress or taking him against the wall every time he passed by him on the staircase? Tadashi shut his eyes and leaned his head against the tile wall, trying to come up with a viable reply.

"Tell me!" Hiro demanded.

Tadashi suddenly snapped, "What, is this not enough? Is getting each other off really not enough for your damn teenage hormones?"

It was just a moment before Hiro's open expression turned to one of complete dismay. His words stunned them both into silence and Tadashi instantly regretted them as he watched Hiro visibly recoil. Hiro's mind was racing, and he was hit hard with embarrassment. Everything became incredibly dizzying and distorted. Words wouldn't come and instead hot tears escaped his eyes before he could turn away. He wanted to get out, he wanted to hide, and he wanted to get as far away from Tadashi as he possibly could. Bracing himself on the edge of the bathtub he stood up and yanked the curtain open, forcefully pulling off a few of the metal rings.

Tadashi could only watch in regret until he stood up along with him and grasped both his wrists.

"Hiro! I am so sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Hiro only shook his head in disagreement and ripped away from Tadashi's loose hold with a whimper. He was angry and mortified at the same time and all he felt he could do was cry. He needed to get out of there. He strode towards the door just as Tadashi blocked his path.

"Please, listen-"

"If you don't get out of my way now, I swear I'm going to throw a punch." Hiro said every word like he meant it.

At his threat, Tadashi stretched out his arms. "Punch me, do it. I deserve it. "

He didn't need to be told twice.

He braced himself on Tadashi's bruised chest, a crude mixture of sweat and water trickling down his face. He didn't count how many time he landed a blow on Tadashi, but he was certain he didn't hold back. He was also certain his punches did nothing more than bruise the other, maybe. Hiro had scratched him too, and he had done nothing to stop him.  
He let his arms fall to his sides and felt the tension leave his body when Tadashi held him. Hiro opened his eyes after what seemed like forever and as he desperately dragged steam into his lungs, his vision became spotted with darkness. As if his brain was made of clouds, he began to slip from consciousness. He turned his head to the side, the last thing he remembered was staring at their dull reflection in the the blurred mirror and hearing Tadashi's sad, soothing voice over his ragged, labored breaths.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey there! Sorry this took long to update, I've been busy! This chapter has a verrrry different tone compared to the first one lol, it took an angsty turn when I had intended to make it humorous, but I'm just trying out new things. Hiro was originally supposed get a foot cramp and faint, however I only kept the latter lol.

I'm trying to improve on my writing, so I hope you like this one. I have like, four other Hidashi drabbles in progress and they may or may not be related to these couple of chapters. In the future if they are from another plot or watevs, I'll indicate it in the beginning. Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you have anything in particular you want to see, I'll consider it. Please review if you like, they give me life!


End file.
